Fred, Daphne, and Velma, Too
by KatBlue
Summary: I owe this to Slayergirlkal. She got me into this and she should read it, Okay! LOL. This is a one shot that even Joss himself would have loved to have done, but he was actually sober while writing the Buffy ep. Darn it. It’s a new couple for me, Buffy an


Fred, Daph, and Velma, Too.

I owe this to Slayergirlkal. She got me into this and she should read it, Okay! LOL. This is a one shot that even Joss himself would have loved to have done, but he was actually sober while writing the Buffy ep. Darn it. It's a new couple for me, Buffy and Willow. It's pre-Kennedy, 7th season. My first story with no plot. LOL.

After the whole ordeal of invisible Willow, Buffy and Xander were just glad to have Willow back with them. They were glad that perhaps everything would be back to normal again, but they forget that they live in Sunnydale under a Hellmouth. Nothing is ever normal.

"A little to the left, Xander," says Buffy as she directs Xander with a big and heavy curtain for the living room window. "That's it."

"I don't know why you bother putting up a curtain," says Dawn as she comes downstairs. "The window is going to get broken anyway."

"Dawn, don't jinx us, okay?"

"Sorry, but I am right. Xander, don't you agree?"

"I would agree with the one who will help me with this curtain," says Xander.

"How much was that?" asks Dawn.

"Oh, got it at a garage sale," says Buffy. "It was ten bucks."

"Good deal."

"Thanks." Buffy goes over to help Xander lift up the curtain.

"That thing is heavy to cost ten bucks," says Xander. He starts to put the hangers, where the curtain rode will be placed as Buffy holds it.

"Okay, you can put it up, Buffy."

"It does look nice," says Dawn. "I hope no bad guys crash in through the window." Buffy glares at her sister as she hurries off into the kitchen.

Willow comes down the stairs and she enters the living room, where Xander and Buffy are staring at the curtain.

"I like it," says Willow. Both Xander and Buffy turn around.

"Will, how's it going?" asks Xander.

"I'm good."

"Good, because it's Saturday and we are having breakfast together," says Buffy with a big smile. Buffy puts her arm around Willow and leads her to the kitchen. Xander follows the two girls.

"Are you sure you're not the Buffy bot?" asks Willow. Buffy glares at her.

"It's true, she has been acting a little Buffybotish," says Dawn as she pours orange juice for four.

"Have not," says Buffy.

"It's not a bad thing that Buffy is happy," says Xander as he starts the coffee maker. He pulls out three cups. They never give Dawn any coffee, she gets too hyper.

"See. I can be happy." Buffy goes by Xander and she slaps his butt. "Move, I can't get through."

"You could say excuse me. Not slap my rear end."

"Ah, come on, Xander, you know you liked it."

"Well, yeah, but not in front of the children." Willow and Dawn laugh.

"Alright, tonight is Scooby movie night."

"What?" says Willow confused.

"I ran into the video store and I've got both Scooby Doo movies that they made with real people," says Buffy as she places the pancakes in the microwave, without anyone noticing.

"Oh, yeah," says Dawn. "With that Sarah what's her face playing ditzy Daphne. That is so the role for her. I mean, I don't think she needed to act for the role." Xander laughs at Dawn's comment.

"Dawn, don't say that about her. She's very pretty."

"Whatever. I'm out. I'm staying at Janice's."

"You can't."

"I can. Asked a week ago and you said yes."

"It's okay, Dawn," says Willow. "Let her go, Buffy."

"Fine," says Buffy. "But you'll miss all the fun."

"Doubt it," says Dawn as she takes the orange juices over to the table. Willow helps her out. "Are you okay with it, Willow? I mean, I could stay for you."

"Dawn, it's fine," says Willow. "Have fun with people your own age."

"Thanks."

The four of them sat down to eat breakfast together like a family would. Xander sat at the head of the table, Buffy to the right, Willow to his left, and Dawn next to Willow.

"Buffy, these pancakes are really good," says Willow.

"Thank you, Willow," says Buffy with a smile.

"These are not Buffy made," says Dawn growing suspicious about the pancakes. "They're frozen pancakes, aren't they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dawn."

"Admit it, Buffy."

"Come on, Dawn," says Xander with his mouth full. He swallows. "Give your sister a break. At least they are eatable."

"Fine," says Dawn as she sticks a whole pancake into her mouth. They were small.

Evening comes quickly and Dawn says her goodbyes to Buffy and Willow. Willow closes the door and Buffy heads over to the kitchen. She takes the third bag of popcorn from the microwave and pours it into a huge bowl.

"That is too much popcorn," says Willow.

"There is never too much popcorn," says Buffy as she takes the bowl and heads over to the living room.

"Hello, I come baring gifts," says Xander.

"Beer?" says Willow seeing what Xander carried in his left hand. On his right hand he has a two bags of chips.

"That's for me."

"Can't we have one?" asks Buffy coming from the living room.

"No, remember cave Buffy?" says Xander. "Bad. No beer for you."

"Ha ha," says Willow.

"You aren't getting any either. Remember Boogy Willow drowning her sorrows?"

"Oh." Willow gives a sad face.

"Come on you guys, I don't like diet," says Xander. He heads over to the kitchen and opens a beer for himself. Buffy and Willow head over to the kitchen and grab diet cokes from the frig. Xander heads back to the living room and takes off his jacket. He sits down on the sofa and takes a hand full of popcorn. Willow and Buffy sit next to him. Willow on Xander's left side and Buffy on his right side. Buffy presses play.

The first Scooby Doo movie is almost done. It's at the part where Freddie almost kisses Daphne. Willow and Buffy are laying on each of Xander's shoulders and he has the popcorn on his lap. Buffy sighs.

"That Freddie Prinze Jr. fellow is some piece of work," says Buffy. "Why can't I meet a guy like that?"

"Ah, come on, Buff," says Xander. "The guy is an egotistical idiot. At least in this movie. He wasn't this bad in the cartoon."

"I never would have guessed Scrappy Doo," says Willow. Xander is about to get the rest of his beer, when he notices that it's missing.

"Come on you guys," says Xander. "Give me back my beer."

"Xander, we didn't take it," says Buffy with an innocent face. She hiccups.

"Guilty as charged, Summers." Willow hiccups, too. Xander turns to Willow. "You, too."

"It was just a sip," says Willow. "We'll sleep fine." Willow puts her hand on Xander's chest.

"Oh, great," says Xander as he gets up. "You two are drunk. How did you…"

"When you went to the bathroom we drank your beer," says Buffy. "And we refilled it up with our diet cokes."

"No wonder it tasted weird."

"Ah, come on, Xander," says Willow moving over to Buffy. "Forgive us." The two give him sad eyes. Xander rolls his eyes and gives in.

"See, I told you he'd forgive us." Willow hits Buffy and her hand accidentally ends up hitting her breast. "Oops." Buffy starts to laugh.

"Did you see that, Willow touched my boob," says Buffy as she continues to laugh.

"Oh no," says Xander. "Why did I bring the beer in the first place?" Xander grabs the cans and heads to the kitchen.

"Wanna touch mine?" says Willow.

"Sure," says Buffy. "Wow, I didn't think this would actually turn me on."

"Me, too," says Willow. "Well, I guess that's because I'm gay." They start to laugh again and Willow then starts touching Buffy's breasts.

"You guys maybe should go to bed…" says Xander as he walks in on the two feeling each others boobs. "Or maybe not. What are you doing?"

"Come on, Xander," says Buffy. "Don't you find this hot? Doesn't it turn you on?"

"Uh, Buffy, I think we need to stop with the touching. This is weird." Xander rubs his face with his hands. "Alright, this stops now." Xander grabs one hand from each of the girls and it happens to be the hand that is touching the other's boobs.

"You've always wanted to do this, Xander," says Buffy.

"I'm not taking advantage of your weak state, Buffy. It's wrong." Buffy grabs his hand and moves it around her breast. "And right now, you are hitting my weak spot." Xander pulls away. The two drunken girls look at Xander, who is trying to think at how to handle this situation. He gets a small light bulb in his head and decides to do the cave man thing. Xander grabs them both and puts them over his shoulder. The girls begin to laugh hysterically as Xander wobbles over to the stairs, with both girls on each shoulder.

He finally reaches the top step and heads over to Buffy's room, which is the master bedroom. He tosses the two on the bed and starts to breathe heavily. The girls are still laughing at Xander.

"I'm doing this for your own good," says Xander.

"Oh, Xander, relax," says Buffy. "We are not drunk. Right, Willow?"

"I think I'm a little drunk," says Willow as she begins to laugh.

"See," says Xander. Buffy looks up at Xander and starts to stare at his lips.

"You have nice lips," says Buffy.

"Tara had nice lips," says Willow. "Oh, they were amazing."

"Are my lips amazing?"

"Don't know."

"Wanna find out."

"No. You're not doing what I think you are doing?" says Xander. Buffy and Willow lean in close and start to kiss. The kiss is long and the two seem to like it. Xander just watches in shock and amazement.

"Wow," says Willow. "That was hot."

"Really?" says Buffy. "Cause I could do better." Buffy kisses Willow again and this time tongues were involved.

"Stop!" says Xander feeling very weird and left out. Willow and Buffy release each other and look at Xander. "First thing, to you, Buffy. How could you kiss Willow before you kiss me?"

"Oh, Xander, don't be a baby," says Buffy. She gets up from the bed and plants a long tongue swinging kiss on Xander, which takes all of his breath out of him. When she releases him, his feet almost could not keep him up and he leans on the dresser behind him.

"Come on, Xander," says Willow. She pats the bed asking Xander to come over.

"Yeah, let's have a threesome," says Buffy.

"That's something Faith would say," says Xander.

"You're right. Too bad she isn't here."

"Yeah, she would have been a great kisser," says Willow.

"Willow. You and your Slayer kissage," says Buffy.

"I guess it turns me on."

"The Slayer is a wild child." Buffy laughs. "Xander, we're waiting. Oh, close the door."

"I know you guys are going to hate me tomorrow morning," says Xander as he closes the door. Xander then walks over to the bed and the girls bring him down. "Just one thing, guys. I won't enjoy this, much."

Soon the girls clothes come off and so does Xander's. Everything else becomes but a blur to Willow and Buffy as they wake up the next morning snuggled up to a naked Xander in the bed. Both have really big headaches and can't remember a thing that happened last night.

Suddenly they begin to feel a little queasy and rush over into the bathroom to throw up. Willow tosses in the tub and Buffy in the toilet. Xander opens his eyes and hears the girls throwing up.

"I told you girls not to drink, but you had to sneak some in," says Xander as he tries to find his boxers. "Where did you guys throw my boxers?" Buffy and Willow lean on the doorway of the bathroom and look at Xander. They had grabbed towels in the bathroom to cover themselves.

"Xander, did we…" says Buffy.

"Yes, you took advantage of me and forced me to have a threesome with you two," replies Xander.

"We feel awful," says Willow. "We're awful people."

"No, Willow, you're not," says Xander trying to sit up on the bed and covering himself with a pillow.

"Well, now we're totally connected for life," says Buffy as she slumps down next to Xander on the bed.

"Yep," says Willow slumping on Xander's other side. "Too bad Giles wasn't here." Buffy and Xander look at Willow. "Well, it was three of us and he's like part of the group and stuff."

"That's just weird, Willow," says Xander.

"I think I'm still drunk." Willow lays back. Buffy and Xander do the same and stare at the ceiling.

"What else did we do?" asks Buffy to Xander.

"Besides you not wanting to get off me and let Willow on," says Xander with a grin. "Um, you kissed Willow and touched her boobs."

"Oh my gosh."

"And Willow, you were very turned on by that."

"We did this in front of you."

"Yep."

"You enjoyed every minute of it," says Willow.

"Partially. Between the parts that I was trying to separate you two," says Xander.

"Well, I'm sure we were good," says Buffy. "I feel good. Except for the throwing up part."

"Yeah, me, too," says Willow.

"Me three," says Xander with a smile.


End file.
